


tell me if you're ready

by shalbi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Absolutely no plot to be found cap'n, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, Top Kim Hongjoong, slight subspace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalbi/pseuds/shalbi
Summary: Wooyoung misbehaves while filming. Seonghwa decides to do something about that.Hongjoong's just there for the free entertainment.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	tell me if you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> if u see me avoiding my AU no u don't 
> 
> [song title from physical - dua lipa]

Wooyoung flees the minute they arrive back at the dorm, sprinting across the lounge and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Seonghwa ignores the apprehensive glances he gets, strolling over the sink and pouring himself a glass of water. He takes several long gulps, Hongjoong's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, and sets the glass down with a satisfied sigh. 

There's a mad flurry of movement as everyone grabs their bags and shoves their shoes back on, fighting each other to be the first out the front door. San is the last to leave, yelling a goodbye and yanking the door shut. Seonghwa watches them go in amusement, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. 

"They're terrified of you when you get like this," Hongjoong points out, grabbing what's left of Seonghwa's water and swallowing it down. Seonghwa shrugs, checking his nails for ragged edges. 

"I didn't ask them to leave." Hongjoong snorts. 

"The last time this happened, Mingi almost called the police." 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, pushing off away from the counter and padding quietly across the kitchen tiles. "Mingi overreacted." 

Hongjoong trails after him, dumping his hoodie on the couch as they pass it. "Point being, I think you’ve traumatized them all for life. They're probably setting up an emergency fund for therapy once our career is over." 

Seonghwa grins, nudging Hongjoong affectionately with his elbow, and lifts a hand to knock on the bedroom door. 

"I said I was sorry!" Wooyoung yells from inside. 

"Sorry doesn't erase the footage from the set cameras," Hongjoong points out helpfully. 

"You know I've got keys to all the doors in the dorm, right?" Seonghwa reaches over and adjusts the heating, turning it up a couple of degrees in anticipation. The last time they did this, Wooyoung landed up having to defrost in a warm bath while Hongjoong scrubbed the circulation back into his arms, Seonghwa bringing cup after cup of apology tea. 

There's a resigned sort of silence from inside the room, before the lock clicks open. Hongjoong squeezes Seonghwa's shoulder, a steadying reminder of his presence, and Seonghwa allows his grin to soften into a fond smile. He tilts his head, brushing his cheek against Hongjoong's hand, and takes a deep, fortifying breath. 

"Color?" Hongjoong calls. Seonghwa closes his eyes and waits for the answer. When it finally comes, Wooyoung 's voice is faint and breathy, sending a burst of heat through Seonghwa's blood. 

"Green." 

Hongjoong lets go as Seonghwa wrenches the door open, Wooyoung squeaking in surprise when Seonghwa storms over and hauls him to his feet. 

"Jeans," Seonghwa barks, allowing the anger that has been simmering beneath his skin the entire afternoon to come bubbling to the surface. He pulls Wooyoung 's t-shirt off uncaringly, ignoring the grumble of complaint he gets when he tosses it to the floor. Hongjoong helpfully unbuttons Wooyoung 's jeans, and smacks Wooyoung's hand away when he tries to stop him. 

"You know the rules," Hongjoong says simply. "Bare skin or not at all." 

There's an appealing flush of pink to Wooyoung 's cheeks, the color slowly leaking down across his chest. He's already half-hard by the time Hongjoong pulls his jeans down, a damp patch growing on the front of his underwear. Seonghwa leans forward and kisses him once, just a light brush of his lips against the corner of Wooyoung 's mouth, before he seizes him by the shoulders and shoves him back onto the bed. Wooyoung bounces as he lands, legs sprawling open as he stares up at the two of them, and it's only Hongjoong's calming hand around Seonghwa's wrist that keeps him from abandoning his plans and taking Wooyoung then and there. 

"You embarrassed us all today," Seonghwa says, keeping his voice steady. "You acted like a _complete_ child on set, you almost made that make-up noona cry, and you disobeyed Hongjoong when he told you to stay in the changing room." 

Wooyoung swallows thickly, eyes flicking between Hongjoong's serene face and Seonghwa's clenched fists. 

"I was really tired-" he tries, but cuts himself off when Hongjoong shakes his head. Seonghwa rolls his shoulders back, undoing the first button on his shirt. 

"How many do you think you deserve?" 

Wooyoung 's blush deepens. 

"I'm thinking fifteen?" Hongjoong sits down on the bed next to him, running a hand through Wooyoung's fringe. Wooyoung leans into his touch like a cat, eyes slipping half-closed. Seonghwa snaps open another button. 

"Only?" 

Hongjoong's hand in Wooyoung 's hair tightens, and Seonghwa pauses to watch as Hongjoong drags Wooyoung across the mattress, raising an expectant eyebrow at Seonghwa once there's space. 

"Twenty sounds more reasonable," Seonghwa muses, slipping onto the bed and arranging Wooyoung over his lap. Wooyoung wiggles in embarrassment, resting his head on Hongjoong's leg and groaning when Seonghwa peels his underwear down. 

"What do you think of twenty?" Seonghwa taps Wooyoung on the ass, a shadow of what's to come, and Wooyoung shifts, thighs parting ever so slightly. 

"Whatever you say, hyung." 

Seonghwa sighs and shakes his head. "If only you'd listen like this when we're on set." 

The first smack echoes through the dorm room, loud and sharp, and Seonghwa's hand stings from the impact. Wooyoung stiffens, hips jerking down, but he remains silent. Seonghwa rests his hand over the bright pink mark, waiting patiently. 

"One," Wooyoung mutters eventually through gritted teeth. 

Hongjoong leans over to press a kiss just below Wooyoung's ear, then fastens his teeth over Wooyoung's earring and tugs gently. Wooyoung's breathing hitches. 

"Good boy," Hongjoong murmurs, and Seonghwa lifts his hand once again. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung lasts an impressively long time before crying out, the sound escaping his throat hoarse with pain. Seonghwa pauses, smoothing the burning palm of his hand over bared flesh. 

"Number?" 

Wooyoung shudders, sweat pooling in the dip of his spine. 

"Seventeen." 

Hongjoong rubs his thumbs over Wooyoung 's wrists in a vain attempt at comfort, rolling his eyes when Seonghwa lifts a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"He knows how to count," Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa brings his hand down on Wooyoung's ass with a loud smack. Wooyoung yelps and jerks, arms straining against Hongjoong's hold. 

"Eighteen." Wooyoung is starting to drift, rubbing his nose against the soft material of Hongjoong's pants, hips rutting lazily against Seonghwa's thighs. Seonghwa runs a dry finger down Wooyoung 's crease, feeling the muscle spasm at his touch, and Wooyoung makes an alarmed little peeping noise. 

"Almost done," Hongjoong coos, and Wooyoung tries to bite him. Seonghwa retaliates with a harsh slap to the tops of Wooyoung 's thighs, hand stinging from the contact. 

"We don't bite the other members," Seonghwa chastises, and spanks Wooyoung again, aiming for the center of the bright red mark covering his left cheek. Parts of his skin are turning a faint blue, the bruising bound to cause hell for the next couple of days, and Seonghwa traces over the tender area with the tips of his fingers. 

"Number?" he prompts after a moment, but Wooyoung stays silent. Hongjoong curls a hand beneath Wooyoung 's jaw and gently tilts his head to the side, brushing hair away from his face to check on him. Seonghwa swallows thickly, arousal a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, and reaches for the lube. Wooyoung 's eyes are glazed and unfocused, mouth wet and pink and open as he gasps for air, and Hongjoong runs his fingers over the collar still around Wooyoung's throat, petting the skin there when Wooyoung whines. 

"Go slow," Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa throws the lube at his head.

"I'm not an idiot." 

Hongjoong grins, picking the tube up and helpfully handing it back when Seonghwa realizes he doesn't have enough slick on his fingers. "There are some who might argue with you on that." 

Seonghwa squeezes more lube out onto his hand, tosses the tube aside, and uses his dry hand to gently spread Wooyoung open, exposing him to the warm dorm room air. His skin is glowingly hot beneath Seonghwa's hand, and Wooyoung whimpers quietly as Seonghwa's fingers accidentally dig into bruises. Hongjoong runs a soothing hand through Wooyoung's hair, and nods at Seonghwa when Wooyoung settles. 

The first finger slips in ridiculously easily, Wooyoung relaxing for it straight away. He melts further into Seonghwa's lap, tilting his ass up as though he can convince Seonghwa to give him more. Seonghwa pushes deeper, wet tight heat gripping him as he begins the process of stretching Wooyoung open. He's always amazed at how soft Wooyoung is inside, how much he can take without complaint. 

The second finger draws a faint, pained sound from Wooyoung 's throat, and Seonghwa stills while Wooyoung adjusts. Hongjoong moves his hand to Wooyoung's back, where it strokes gentle circles over Wooyoung's shoulder blades until he relaxes. Seonghwa pushes his fingers in deeper, intentionally avoiding his prostate and focusing instead on fluttering muscle around his knuckles, Wooyoung's body clenching against the intrusion. 

"You're okay," Hongjoong is tracing characters over Wooyoung's back, nails scoring light marks across his spine. "You're doing so well." 

Wooyoung's eyes are clenched shut, and he shakes his head slowly, as though he's underwater. 

"Stings," he says, and Seonghwa reaches over to add more lube. It spills down his hand and runs along his wrist, glistening in the burning orange afternoon sun. He draws his fingers out, gathering some of the excess lube and smoothing it over Wooyoung 's entrance. When he pushes back in, the glide is easier, and Wooyoung shivers with a contented sigh. 

The minutes stretch on. Seonghwa's patience knowing no bounds, and he works at Wooyoung until he's a half-melted puddle of boy on Seonghwa's lap, body soft and open around Seonghwa's fingers. He glances up to where Wooyoung is face-down on Hongjoong's lap, breathing deep and slow as his hips unconsciously rock up to meet Seonghwa's hand. Hongjoong grins when their eyes meet, hand motionless where it rests on Wooyoung 's back. 

"My turn." 

Wooyoung makes a quiet, confused noise when Seonghwa's fingers slip away, and Seonghwa pats his bruised ass once before hauling him off of his lap. Wooyoung yelps as he's manhandled onto his back, Seonghwa pressing him down into the mattress and licking his way into his mouth until Wooyoung has to shove him away, gasping for air. Seonghwa pecks the tip of his nose, grinning when Wooyoung scrunches up his face, and lets Hongjoong push him aside. He tumbles over and sprawls out next to Wooyoung, happy that his anger has been sated for now, and takes a moment to wriggle out of his jeans. His underwear is sticky and uncomfortable, and abandons them as well to the chaos of the bedroom floor, before settling down to watch as Hongjoong pushes Wooyoung 's thighs apart, kneeling between them and reaching down to give Wooyoung 's tragically neglected cock a teasing stroke. 

"Hyung- please-" Wooyoung spreads his legs wider, looking up at Hongjoong hopefully, and Seonghwa has to smother an amused snort at the offended look on Hongjoong's face. 

"When did our maknae line get so demanding?" Hongjoong tuts, and digs the lube out from beneath Wooyoung 's foot. He spends an awkward minute wriggling out of his pants, swearing when his leg gets tangled and he has to do an interesting set of balancing acts to get it free. Wooyoung reaches down in the meantime to curl a hand around his cock, but is thwarted by Seonghwa yanking it away. 

"You can be such a bastard," Hongjoong points out, slicking himself up and throwing the tube at Seonghwa's head once he's done. Seonghwa sticks his tongue out in reply. 

"I try my best." 

Hongjoong rests Wooyoung's knees over the crooks of his elbows, pushing his legs back and up and forcing Wooyoung's body into a tight curl that looks like hell on his back. Seonghwa keeps his grip on Wooyoung's hand tight as Hongjoong pushes in, Wooyoung holding on for life. 

Hongjoong bottoms out and then stops moving, head hanging forward, mouth open and bottom lip bitten raw as he tries to keep still. Wooyoung relaxes inch by inch, tension leaking from his body Seonghwa watches carefully as time ticks on, taking note the moment Wooyoung's expression evens out. 

"Go for it," Seonghwa nods, and Hongjoong flashes him a smile before slowly drawing out. He pauses, raising an eyebrow down at Wooyoung, and Wooyoung swears. 

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Hongjoong thrusts in and Wooyoung chokes on whatever smartass answer he had prepared. Hongjoong sets a steady, controlled pace, quickly finding the angle that makes Wooyoung groan and hitting it mercilessly. Seonghwa watches a drop of sweat slide down the side of Hongjoong's face, the only evidence of his exertion, and entertains the thought of leaning up and cleaning it off. 

Seonghwa decides to indulge himself, pushing up and pressing his lips to the cut of Hongjoong's jawline, licking the salt off of his skin. Hongjoong tilts his head and catches Seonghwa's mouth with his own. He tastes like spearmint and chocolate, and Seonghwa hums into the kiss as he tangles his hand through Seonghwa's sweaty hair. Wooyoung's breathing is harsh and pitchy, his legs trembling in Hongjoong's hold. In the end, it takes a light brush of Seonghwa's hand over his cock for him to come, spilling messily over his own stomach with a cry. Hongjoong pulls out immediately, gently setting Wooyoung's legs back down on the mattress and stroking his knee through the aftershocks. 

"You're okay, you're fine," Hongjoong murmurs, and Wooyoung manages an exhausted laugh. Seonghwa watches with a careful eye as he comes down from his high, the healthy flush to his cheeks slowly fading as he catches his breath. 

"Feel like helping me out?" Hongjoong nudges Seonghwa with his knee, gesturing hopefully to his own erection, hard and deep red against his stomach. Seonghwa rolls his eyes and pushes Hongjoong onto his back next to Wooyoung, straddling him and scrabbling around for the lube. 

"I didn't mean-" Hongjoong's words die in his throat as Seonghwa reaches around and thrusts two wet fingers inside himself with a grimace. He doesn't do this very often, and he's never stretched himself open with such a captive audience. It stings like a bitch, his body protesting against the sudden invasion, and it takes Seonghwa several deep breaths before he can relax properly. Hongjoong gapes up at him, hand stroking his cock absently as he watches the movement of Seonghwa's arm. Wooyoung looks awestruck, struggling to sit up so he can crane forward and watch Seonghwa's fingers. He winces as he settles on his bruised behind, throwing a baleful look at Seonghwa before looking down. 

"Wow," Wooyoung says, and Hongjoong echoes his sentiment. "Hyung, can I-?" 

A slender fingertip traces around where Seonghwa's fingers disappear into his body, and Seonghwa bites back a groan. 

"You're trying your luck," he snaps, but shoves the lube into Wooyoung's hands anyway. The finger vanishes for a moment before returning, cool and slick, and it slides in smoothly, joining Seonghwa's own and leaving him breathless from the stretch. 

"Oh my God," Hongjoong says faintly, and curves his hands around Seonghwa's hips. Seonghwa throws him a half-assed smile, rocking back against the fingers as the sting settles into a delicious burn. Wooyoung's finger has a better angle than his do, and the tip of it brushes against Seonghwa's prostate as it thrusts in. Seonghwa chokes on a moan, drawing his fingers out and yanking Wooyoung's along with them.

"Enough," he pants, and pats Wooyoung on the cheek in thanks. "I'm fine, let's get this lazy bastard off before the others come back." 

"I hate you," Hongjoong says conversationally, and Seonghwa gives him a jaunty salute. 

"Of course you do." 

He sits down on Hongjoong's cock in one smooth movement, taking it all in and cursing at the throbbing ache that spreads through his body. Hongjoong may be a little (a lot) shorter than average, but he's plenty sizeable where it counts, and Seonghwa has definitely not prepared himself enough for this. Hongjoong's nails bite into his hips, a constant stream of inaudible muttering falling from his mouth as Seonghwa desperately tries to adjust. He breathes in through his nose, holding it for a long count of five, and slowly breathes out, rubbing at the tops of his thighs to try and ease the tension. 

"God, you're tight," Hongjoong manages, and Seonghwa laughs, irritated at the touch of hysteria to his voice. 

"No, shit," he says. Wooyoung cuddles up close to Seonghwa's side, bumping his forehead against Seonghwa's shoulder and holding him through the pain. Seonghwa accepts his comfort gratefully, making a mental note to maybe not do this again for a while. 

"Okay," he says after a long moment. "Okay, I'm good, let's do this." 

Hongjoong frowns up at him. "Are you sure?" 

Seonghwa pushes himself up onto his knees, then sinks back down with an unnecessarily drawn out groan. The ache is subsiding, his body getting used to the presence of something inside it, and shivery sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. 

"I'm sure," Seonghwa says pointedly, and Hongjoong mimes zipping his mouth shut, eyes sparkling. Seonghwa grabs onto Wooyoung's hand for support as he pushes himself up again, his eyes fluttering shut as the next downward thrust nails his prostate dead-on. He falls into a rhythm quickly, chasing his own orgasm now that Wooyoung has been appropriately dealt with. Hongjoong pushes his hips up to meet him, the two of them rocking together in sync like they've done for years. 

Wooyoung's warm hand around Seonghwa's cock makes him gasp, his own hand reaching down to curl around Wooyoung's fingers as the two of them work to get him off. His stomach tightens, the edges of his vision blurring, and Seonghwa pushes down with a final thrust onto Hongjoong's cock and comes, biting his lip to muffle the noise. 

"Jesus-" Hongjoong pushes Seonghwa up again, the friction sending lightning skittering across Seonghwa's skin, and yanks him back down, sliding in deep and staying there as he comes. Seonghwa leans against Wooyoung for support as he tries to reign in his breathing, Hongjoong looking like he's two seconds from passing out beneath him. 

"Well," Wooyoung says, and Seonghwa blinks at him blearily. "I certainly learnt my lesson." 

Seonghwa shoves him off the bed, cackling when he yelps in pain as his bum hits the carpet. Hongjoong helps Seonghwa slide off of his softening cock, shrugging shamelessly when his come trickles out and down the inside of Seonghwa's thigh. 

"You were the one too busy to buy condoms last week," Hongjoong says, and laughs when Seonghwa throws him the best pair of tragic puppy-dog eyes he can muster.

"How are our dongsaengs supposed to take me seriously," Seonghwa says, shaking his head mournfully. Wooyoung's rumpled head pokes up over the side of the mattress, holding out a discarded t-shirt as a peace offering. Seonghwa grabs it and cleans himself as best as he can, throwing it across the room once he's done and missing the laundry basket completely. 

"They don't ever take you seriously," Hongjoong says, and yells as Seonghwa lurches forward, determined to murder him with a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter dot com @shalbi_soko, i only retweet quality


End file.
